


無盡歡愉

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: 963亮的設定接續之前寫過的"不眠"
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Jack Bright, Dr. Benjamin Kondraki/Jack Bright, SCP-963/Jack Bright
Kudos: 27





	無盡歡愉

**Author's Note:**

> 963亮的設定接續之前寫過的"不眠"

自那兩名同事來勢洶洶闖進Site-19人事主管辦公室以來，二對一的粗暴性事不知道已經持續了多長的時間。整個空間彌漫著性的氣味，物件四散各處，那些需要高權限才能閱讀的機密文件像廢紙般皺成一團掉落在地，有些還沾上了不知來自誰的體液。

接連不斷的高潮讓Bright體力透支，移動一根手指幾乎都要用盡力氣。這副剛換不久的身體被汗水與精液弄的渾身黏嗒嗒，尤其腿間與股間被乾涸的體液混合物弄的由為難受，與此同時交合間被他們扳成各種扭曲的體位讓Bright的腰腿都酸疼不已，更別提接連不斷接受進出的穴口有多疼了。Bright真的很想知道那兩傢伙到底是怎麼辦到才能搞他搞那麼久都不累的，還有這新身體也該死的太敏感了吧。

一次深深的頂入令Bright無法克制的發出綿長呻吟，他繃緊了全身肌肉再次達到高潮，身下的男性生殖器早已射不出任何東西了——他甚至方才已經哭著失禁了不止一回，現在Bright僅是像觸電似的任由性快感的訊號通遍全身的神經元，逐步削去他殘存不多的體力與思考。

在Bright背後挺動的男人因這倏地收縮而忍不住精關大開，後者似乎對此頗為不滿，懲罰地咒罵著在Bright臀瓣用力摑了一掌。

對方退出時無力閉合的括約肌只能任憑那些濁液從紅腫的穴口流下、淌過他的腿跟留下新的痕跡。接著Bright被另一人拉過去，不同於方才的尺寸與堅挺一口氣闖入，碾壓他被操的綿軟濕滑的內壁，而Bright只能抽搐著瞪大雙眼接受新一輪的交合。

人事主管嗚咽著如玩具似的任他們擺弄，最終在刷白的世界中墜入了黑暗。

再次睜開雙眼，Bright身處的是那個再熟悉不過的晦暗赤色調空間，視線能及之處只有半徑不到兩米的地面，較遠的部分肉眼僅可見到濃重的漆黑。鱗粉般的細碎光點散佈四處，於無風的黑暗中翻騰。

哇，如果他是被那兩個傢伙給活活幹死了那還真是創下了個不得了的記錄。

「汝僅是陷入昏厥，並不需為此憂慮。」毫無音調起伏的空洞聲線替他解答了剛剛冒出的念頭。Bright沒有給對方做任何回應，甚至沒有打算移動身子從那人的懷抱中離開——他已經習慣每次在這鬼地方醒來都要被那該死的人形緊抱在懷裡了。

如此長時間的與963相處他已經不像以往那般抵觸。當然，Bright依然對這自稱不朽的存在打心底直至靈魂的每一寸都憎惡到不行，不過既然他此刻擺脫不了它，大部分時候井水不犯河水便相安無事——至少能讓他的身體在夜晚獲得安穩些的睡眠。

Bright三不五時拿SCP-963搞事或項鍊突然心情不佳拿Bright開刀時除外。

Bright長舒口氣轉念一想，好吧，或許現在在這邊跟963大眼瞪小眼會比被那兩個渾蛋幹的半死不活好上那麼一些些，這可真是真正意義上的逃避現實啊。

無視環抱著自己胸膛的不朽的雙臂，他撫著下巴思索等待會兒意識恢復後要怎麼逃出生天並報復那兩名好同事，儼然將項鍊產生的人形實體當作椅墊與靠背。

不朽安靜的摟著懷中的鮮活靈魂，頭部微微偏了一個角度。

它能感受到Bright那些滲入魂魄的殘存性慾。

「汝尚未獲得滿足？」

「哈？」Bright終於回過頭去看對方，突如其來的言語讓他花了幾秒鐘猜想，腦中瞬時閃過自己在昏過去前的情景，思及此使他的面容漸漸褪去血色。

「等等，你是說……」

「吾將成全汝之所願。」

「不！！我他媽才沒有——」他的語句在衣服被撕裂的劈啪聲中被打斷，Bright驚惶的想從對方懷中掙開，但縱使再用力的抵抗那雙禁錮自己的臂膀依舊紋絲不動。

於不朽面前自己的反抗是多麼微不足道明明Bright再清楚不過了，然而想起某回對方新開發的折磨方式，Bright幾乎畏懼的發顫，推扯人形的動作更加激烈。

那比無盡的死亡更令他痛苦不堪。

在Bright懇求它徹底殺死自己時對方可是一聲不吭，現在怎麼突然就這麼積極想「實現他的願望」了？他可不知道這條天殺的白金紅寶石項鍊也會產生性慾啊！

熱平衡的法則在不朽身上完全不適用，無論彼此接觸多久它的實體總是如此冰冷，將Bright的體溫一點一滴從兩者相觸的部位帶走，卻又不至於如赤手貼著冰那樣使人凍傷。金屬似凜冽的掌心撫過肌膚使他打了個寒顫，如矽膠般無機質的指尖滑過脊背，探入懷中人身下緊閉的穴口。

臥槽它還學會搞前戲了嗎！Bright驚恐的想著莫非讓對方觀摩太多次性愛使963某部分往極度糟糕的方向變異了。當然這都只是他的胡思亂想，這條項鍊真正的想法他可是不得而知。

進入的指頭逐步增加，在他的直腸內混著少量的腸液攪弄著。Bright因恐懼與緊張繃著身體，口中連珠炮似的粗鄙之語未曾停過，直到不朽的指尖壓上體內的敏感處，在冰冷的擠壓刺激下Bright只能咬住唇發出拉長了音節的高吟。

不朽平淡的模仿著人類間交合的行為，不帶感情的觀察Bright在性快感與憤怒厭惡下交雜的表情變化。它看著身下靈魂誠實的情慾逐漸占上風，無論多少次，懷裡男人的反應都不會讓它對於觀察這名人類的興致消減。

抽回指節後不朽拽上對方的雙手，以下身貫入那柔軟了不少的後穴。身體被迫為闖入者敞開，Bright不敢相信自己竟然無法克制的吐出了甜膩高昂的呻吟。與不朽的性交仿佛越過受器越過神經元，那些快感直接加諸在脊椎大腦令人發狂，一陣陣愉悅的電離子訊號通遍全身直至肢體末端每一個細胞。

與先前機械般的單調進出不同，Bright驚覺它的技術變好了。他注意到不朽的抽送會時不時刻意擦過體內敏感的部位讓他無法控制的痙攣，人偶般的微寒掌心也偶爾會貼上他的腿往會陰撫去，以兩者間軀體的溫度差刺激的Bright抑制不住高潮。

不像在現實世界，在這兒沒有軀殼束縛的魂魄不會感到疲憊，但無法承受的那些過多性快感成了烈火燒灼著Bright的五臟六腑，他分辨不出來此刻自己劇烈震動的聲帶發出的究竟是呻吟還是尖叫。

這是靈魂間的交纏、是直接傾注於精神的凌遲。

「殺了我！殺了我啊！！」Bright狂亂的喊著，劇烈扭動身體想逃離令人發狂的愉悅感。他摳抓撕扯著不朽的雙臂卻無法在對方體表留下一絲傷痕，單薄的身子不時因射精而渾身抽搐。碧綠雙目內的淚腺如壞掉般淚液分泌個不停，那些脫落的水珠隨著他甩頭的動作灑下，掉在深赤色的地與破碎的粉塵一同散發著晶瑩的光。

它對Bright的猛力掙扎無動於衷，重複著將下身往對方體內送入的舉動，看著男人因它陷入瘋狂的模樣。

「吾已言，」折射著963中心紅寶石光澤的血紅髮絲隨著主人貼上Bright耳邊的舉動落上他肩頭。不朽以自己的唇印上懷中靈魂的頸側。

「汝將與吾永存。」

「看吧，我就說把人操到醒就好了。」Bright全身一顫張大了嘴大口汲取著氧氣，就好像他一度失去呼吸心跳似的。逐漸恢復的聽覺讓他捕捉到同事愉快的嗓音對另一人這麼說道，被水霧遮斷視線的朦朧雙眼沒辦法將景物很好的接收到腦內，但那男人招牌的大咧咧笑容早已深植人心。

「休息夠了就給我起來。」背後壯碩的十七號站點研究主管把他整個人像玩偶似的提起，Bright這才發現自己體內還埋著對方的生殖器，身體一移動就讓那根挺立的巨物磨擦過敏感的內壁，過多的快感灌注在這副軀體，逐漸與痛苦的神經訊號混雜變的模糊不清。

「唔……真的不行了……」一開口Bright才發現自己的嗓子沙啞的不像話，僅僅吐出幾個音節就感覺到乾裂的快流出血來。他的精神還未從不朽的折騰中恢復，這副身體的眼淚撲簌簌不受控制的直落。「求求你們放過我吧……」

「你在說什麼呢，親愛的Jack。」金髮男人捏起Bright涕淚縱橫的臉，讓他對上那三隻瞳色各異的眼眸。「你不是最喜歡這樣了嗎？」

「我已經——」他帶著啜泣的語句還沒完成就被同事塞入他口內的高昂性器通通堵回去。一下下快又重的搗弄捅的太過深入讓他反射的作嘔，收緊的喉部肌肉只是讓對方爽的插入更深的地方。

插在Bright屁股裡的另一名同事也毫不留情。他做愛的方式總是如此粗暴，再加上那進入狀況後傲人的尺寸，弄的好像他每次與Bright的性行為幾乎都是不見血不罷休似的，每一回抽插都猛的像是要幹穿他的內壁，臀肉被男人有力的腰胯頂撞的一片通紅發燙。

前後都被毫不留情的侵犯使Bright產生這副身軀的內臟全被擠壓成一團的錯覺。身體四處都在痛，但性愛帶來的快意仍一陣陣沿著脊柱竄上來。他覺得現實和意識的交界愈來愈混沌不明，隱約間Bright似乎仍能感受到不朽觸碰自己的寒冷，下一瞬又是同事燙人硬挺的衝撞。

「停下……拜託……」Bright嗆咳著被迫嚥下口中噴發的白濁，在無力的哭泣間努力吐出單詞。

他不能死也不能失去意識，Bright深知自己承受不了再與963接觸一回，但現在兩名同僚加諸在他身上的激烈性事也讓他痛苦不已。

他真的會被這樣輪番的折磨搞瘋的。

「沒辦法啊，誰叫你腦子不長記性，只能用身體讓你記取教訓了。」那惡劣出了名的博士鬆開掐著Bright頷部的手，轉而扯向頸後的碎髮強迫他揚起頭。那口利牙間吐露的深淵低語讓匍匐於地的受害者顫抖不止。

辦公室的主人哭喊著被壓到桌上高抬著臀從後方貫穿，意識在肉慾的狂風驟雨中載浮載沉。他模糊的視界點滅著，隱約瞥見辦公室角落只有Bright才看的見的、SCP-963產生的那個人影靜靜佇立在那兒觀察著一切。

不朽對他露出了弧度極淡的一抹微笑。


End file.
